Bone punishment UF Sans x UF Papyrus
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Je suis... sincèrement désolée. YAOI / LEMON / PAPYSANS / Sans x Papyrus / Undertale / Underfell
1. Chapter 1

**Uuuh... Bon, d'abord, sachez que j'ai fait cette fic de mon propre chef. Un individu louche ne s'est pas introduit chez moi par effraction pendant la nuit pour me pointer un flingue sur la tempe, me forcer à allumer mon ordi et à écrire ce qu'il voulait.**

 **La vérité, c'est que le monde se barre en couilles et qu'il m'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute.**

 **Vous savez sur Internet on vois des choses. Et si on creuse un peu, on trouve encore plus de choses, des choses que t'aurais même pas pensé qu'il y en ai autant et aussi diversifiée. Des choses que tu trouverais tout simplement pas sur Google Images et qu'il faudrait trouver un site regroupant toutes ces... choses.**

 **Je me suis sentie assez mal à l'aise d'abord, et puis j'ai fini par m'y habituer, même si je sais que j'irai brûler en enfer pour tous les trucs que j'ai vu et... ce truc que j'ai écrit.**

 **Alors attention, les personnes regroupant au moins un des critères suivants peuvent fermer immédiatement cet onglet et aller se ressourcer en regardant le Point Culture :**

 **\- Répugnance au sado-masochisme**

 **\- Homophobie**

 **\- Dégoût et haine envers l'inceste**

 **\- Âme sensible**

 **\- Non-connaissance du jeu Undertale**

 **Pff... Bon, voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme vous l'avez lu dans l'intro, cet OS peut mettre certains d'entre vous mal à l'aise.**

 **J'aimerais également que vous vous rendiez compte que j'ai été obligée de bosser mes SVT pour**

 **avoir au moins une petite connaissance du squelette humain. Vous vous rendez compte de tout**

 **ce que j'fais pour vous, putain ?!**

 **J'vous souhaite quand-même bonne lecture.**

* * *

Bone punishment (english, biatch)

(putain, j'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je suis en train de faire... hum, bref, la fic)

\- Papyrus ?

Sans frappa à la porte de son frère, puis se souvint qu'il n'aimait quand il l'appelait par son prénom. Priant pour que le squelette ne l'ait pas entendu, il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à nouveau.

\- Hum... Patron ?

Silence.

Sans soupira. Il savait que Papyrus ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à passer ses après-midi loin de la maison.

Il se rendit alors compte que la porte de la chambre de son frère était ouverte. Le grand squelette détestant qu'on fouille dans ses affaires avait probablement oublié de fermer à clé.

Surpris de sa propre audace, Sans poussa la porte. Il tremblait un peu. Il ne voulait pas songer à ce que son frère lui ferait s'il apprenait qu'il avait pénétré dans sa chambre en son absence.

Il balaya du regard la pièce. Un lit en forme de voiture d'une couleur rouge foncé était appuyé contre le mur. Sans se sentit rougir en voyant ce lit et baissa les yeux. Ses lèvres (wait, y a un truc qui cloche...) bon, sa bouche tremblait. Il regarda le carton remplit d'os dans le coin de droite, puis l'ordinateur de son frère, en face de lui. Ses yeux vagabondèrent jusqu'à l'armoire de Papyrus. D'un pas un peu hésitant, il s'avança jusqu'à elle, posa la main sur la poignée. Il la tourna et ouvrit.

L'armoire était, bien évidemment, remplie des mêmes habits. Mêmes pantalons, mêmes écharpes, mêmes chemises... Sans tendit la main, saisit entre ses doigts osseux une des chemises noires de son frère.

En tremblant un petit peu, il porta le vêtement à son nez pour en inspirer l'odeur. Puis il enfouit carrément son visage dans le tissu, soufflant doucement. Le doux parfum de son frère le fit frissonner. Il se retourna pour regarder la porte qui donnait sur le couloir qu'il avait laissée légèrement entrouverte. Il regarda à nouveau la chemise, puis le lit de Papyrus.

Il hésita une demi-seconde.

* * *

\- Saaaans ? Sans, où es-tu, foutu bâtard ?

Papyrus avait passé une mauvaise journée. Rien ne c'était passé comme il l'avait espéré. Il voulait se défouler sur son frère pour faire passer sa rage et sa haine.

Seulement il ne trouvait pas le petit squelette, ce qui le foutait dans un état de colère qui commençait à devenir réellement dangereux.

\- SANS !

Son frère avait intérêt à venir immédiatement, s'il ne voulait pas passer un mauvais moment. Bon, évidemment, s'il venait, il passerait un sale quart d'heure également, mais Papyrus saurait s'arrêter avant d'atteindre les limites de la tolérance du petit squelette.

Un bruit parvint soudain aux oreilles (uh... aux orifices du crâne, je suppose ?) du monstre. Il se retourna brusquement. Il sentait que le bruit provenait de l'étage, de la chambre de Sans.

En grondant, il monta les escaliers. Il faisait néanmoins attention à ne pas faire craquer les marches. Bien qu'il soit fou de rage, la curiosité avait également sa place et il voulait voir ce que son frère était en train de manigancer.

Cependant, sa curiosité s'envola lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le bruit ne provenait pas de la chambre de Sans, mais de la sienne. Au même moment, un gémissement s'échappa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Hhh... Aah, Pap... Papyrus... Nggh... O-Oui...

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le squelette entra d'un pas fracassant. La porte qu'il avait ouverte à la volée avait claqué contre le mur, faisant sursauter Sans, et, bien que Papyrus s'était préparé à ce qu'il allait voir, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Son frère était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Sa veste noire et son short gisaient au sol. Il avait revêtu l'une des nombreuses chemises de Papyrus, qui était bien sûr beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Il l'avait remonté jusqu'à son visage. Sa main droite osseuse était serrée autour de son sexe couleur écarlate en érection, et sa main gauche agrippait les draps du lit. Sa langue, vermillon elle aussi, pendait sur sa lèvre (ah non merde...) euh, sur son menton, sortant de sa bouche au dents pointues étirée en un sourire crispé et béat. Son oeil, aussi rouge que son sexe et sa langue, était à demi-fermé. Avant que Papyrus ne pénètre dans sa chambre, il l'avait clairement entendu gémir son nom.

Même si le squelette s'y attendait, il devait avouer qu'il n'anticipait pas une scène aussi érotique.

En voyant son frère arriver si soudainement et le surprendre dans cette situation gênante (au moins), Sans arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un rouge vif envahit ses joues et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses orbites.

\- Papyr... Patron, je peux tout vous expliquer, je...

\- Ferme-la.

Quelque chose dans la voix et le regard de son frère le persuada de coopérer. Il baissa la tête et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il savait que Papyrus allait le frapper. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal, et il ne voulait pas. Mais il devait s'exposer au châtiment. Il avait désobéi au patron, et il devait être puni.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il. Patron, je suis...

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Sans plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les larmes sur ses doigts. Il entendit les pas de Papyrus se rapprocher du lit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes et sanglota. Il l'avait cherché, après tout. Il méritait sa punition.

\- Sans... gronda son frère en le fixant de haut. Sans, tu es répugnant.

\- D'accord... gémit le petit squelette, d'accord, je suis répugnant, je suis misérable, mais s'il vous plaît patron, ne me faites pas de mal...

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres (ah merde, euh... au visage ?), le grand squelette fixait son frère avec un air méprisant.

\- Pitoyable, souffla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sans se recroquevilla encore plus en gémissant. Il entendit Papyrus soupirer d'un air totalement blasé.

\- Je vais encore devoir te punir, pauvre salope.

Le petit squelette attendait les coups. Ses dents pointues était serrées ; il était prêt à tout encaisser sans broncher. Il avait déjà essayé de se rebiffer contre les pratiques de son frère. Il avait cependant rapidement dû se rendre à l'évidence que Papyrus était beaucoup plus puissant que lui physiquement, sans parler des la magie.

Il se fit retourner brusquement sur le dos. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Son tortionnaire s'amusait. Comme d'habitude, il se délectait de la détresse de sa pauvre victime.

\- Allons Sans... murmura Papyrus en se penchant en avant. Pourquoi cet air paniqué ?

Il approcha sa main du visage de son frère. Le petit squelette gémit à nouveau et serra très fort ses paupières (ça a des paupières les squelettes, fais pas chier), en l'attente de la gifle. Qui ne vint pas. À la place, il sentit un index osseux se glisser dans sa bouche pour le forcer à écarter les mâchoires au maximum.

\- Mgh ... P ... Patron ...

Un filet de salive coulait de la bouche de Sans, qu'il avait douloureuse de la garder si ouverte.

\- Tais-toi. Ta punition de ce soir sera différente des autres.

Sans rien ajouter, il plaqua son visage contre celui de son frère. La langue rouge que sa magie venait de former derrière ses dents se faufila dans la bouche de son frère, se mêlant à la sienne.

Tout en gardant un contrôle total sur Sans, Papyrus grimpa sur le lit pour chevaucher sa victime. Sa main se glissa sous sa propre chemise que le petit squelette avait revêtue pour effleurer ses côtes.

\- Patron, haleta-t-il. Que...

\- Tais-toi. La prochaine fois que tu prononces le moindre mot, tu regretteras d'être venu au monde, foutu bâtard.

Les insultes étaient depuis longtemps devenues insignifiantes pour Sans. Parfois, il avait même l'impression que Papyrus mettait tout le peu de compassion qu'il avait en lui dans ces injures, qui sonnaient pour lui comme les plus tendres mots d'amour.

La langue de son frère enserrait la sienne, l'étouffait presque. Sans, à la recherche d'une prise, d'un moyen de garder quand-même un minimum de contrôle sur la situation, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Papyrus. Celui-ci, d'un geste vif et rapide, saisit les deux poignets du petit squelette d'une même poigne, les bloquant contre le matelas, au dessus de sa tête.

Il voulait que Sans n'ait aucune emprise, même infime sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa main gauche, toujours glissée sous le vêtement de son frère, caressait et appuyait contre ses flancs _._ Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa colonne vertébrale et commencèrent à faire des mouvements de translation (merci le prof de techno), Sans ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir tout en se cambrant. Il avait vraiment un très bon frère, et il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le devait. Il se retint de demander à Papyrus ce qu'il comptait faire. Les dents pointues mordaient férocement sa langue, et un liquide chaud envahit sa bouche. Un peu de sang coulait sur son menton, mais ce n'était pas réellement douloureux. Le petit squelette ferma les yeux, désirant savourer les sensations qui l'assaillaient de tous côtés. Les doigts autour de ses poignets étaient bien trop serrés, et le faisaient souffrir, mais il n'en avait cure. Car c'était bien là la meilleure punition que son frère lui ait jamais administré.

\- Tu es à moi, Sans. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire gémir ainsi, petite salope. Je suis ton maître.

Papyrus se pencha un peu plus sur sa victime. Sa main caressait les os de son frère, glissait sur sa colonne vertébrale, se glissait entre ses côtes.

\- A-Ah ! Maître ! gémit Sans en se tendant brutalement. M... Maîîître...

Les doigts du grand squelette venaient d'enserrer le membre rouge palpitant du plus petit, provoquant des réactions contraires chez ce dernier. D'un côté, un sentiment de terreur l'envahit (après tout, son psychopathe de frère sadique et cruel venait de saisir son sexe de sa main osseuse), et de l'autre, une délicieuse sensation d'abandon, la sensation qu'il n'était rien qu'une pauvre merde, qu'il appartenait à l'être qu'il aimait, qu'il n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir se faisant martyriser de la plus merveilleuse des façons par la personne à qui il avait décidé de se livrer corps et âme.

La main de son frère se mit à faire de lents mouvements sur son sexe, s'accélérant au fur et à mesure. Sans grogna de plaisir. Il avança son bassin, désirant pousser son membre entre les doigts de Papyrus.

\- Maître... haleta le petit squelette. Maître... Mmh... Touchez-moi, maîître... Hhhh... Punissez-moi... Mmmh...

Un rictus clairement méchant sur le visage, son agresseur resserra ses doigts autour de son sexe d'un mouvement brusque. Sans sentait qu'il avait atteint sa limite, il allait jouir, sur la main de son propre frère...

Et pourtant non.

\- Maître... Je vous en supplie... Maîîître, par pitiééé...

Papyrus avait retiré sa main de la bite du petit squelette. Il le fixait avec un sourire sadique, et sa pression sur ses poignets s'étaient encore raffermie. Sans gémit et se tortilla entre les bras de son frère. Cette sensation était indescriptible, incroyablement frustrante, presque douloureuse. Le monstre n'avait pas envie que son frère le touche, il en avait _besoin_. En poussant des petits glapissements à faire pitié, il tenta de s'avancer un peu afin de faire rentrer son sexe en contact avec la main de son frère. Papyrus étira un peu plus ses bras derrière sa tête, et Sans jura entendre un craquement d'os, le faisant grogner de douleur tandis que le plus grand squelette retirait sa main.

\- Et voici ta punition, Sans, souffla Papyrus en approchant son visage de sorte que sa bouche soit à quelques millimètres de celle de son frère. Maintenant tu vas gentiment obéir, sortir de ma chambre et réfléchir un peu au fait que tu fais de telles choses en pensant à moi.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Les pierres brillantes incrustées dans les murs luisaient d'une agréable lueur bleue.

Une douce lumière tamisée envahissait le salon. Papyrus, nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, tenait d'une main un livre intitulé "Meilleures façons de piéger et tuer un humain". Son autre main soutenait son visage, qui avait un air concentré sur le texte.

\- P... Papyrus...

Le squelette soupira d'un air énervé sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Sans, petit bâtard, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon n...

Papyrus s'interrompit. Il venait de finalement lâcher son texte du regard pour savoir ce que son frère lui voulait.

Et il rougit.

Sans se tenait devant lui dans une pose assez suggestive. Son short était tendu par une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe qui brillait d'une petite lueur rouge. Il avait retiré sa veste noire, exposant son T-shirt rouge, qu'il tenait entre ses dents pour le maintenir au dessus de son torse squelettique. Sa bouche était tordue en un petit sourire en coin. Un collier noir orné de pics en métal était autour de son cou. Il était évidemment trop large pour enserrer l'os du cou et tombait sur sa clavicule gauche. Une lourde chaîne de fer était reliée au collier et pendait sur sa cage thoracique.

\- Patron... souffla Sans d'une voix beeeaaauuucoup trop sensuelle pour s'adresser à son propre frère, patron, je vous veux...

Sa main était blottie entre ses jambes, sublimant son érection qui déformait son vêtement. Les yeux de Papyrus étaient fixés sur cette bosse, et il ne sut cacher son désarrois.

\- Sans, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de fou-

Le petit squelette ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il s'avança d'un pas énergique vers son frère, balança le livre qu'il tenait toujours en main dans un coin de la pièce, grimpa sur ses genoux et prit son visage à deux mains.

\- Je veux que vous me baisiez, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, je veux que vous me fassiez mal.

Par réflexe, Papyrus posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sans, un peu étonné, mais essayant de camoufler sa surprise. Le petit squelette se mit à bouger du bassin en poussant des gémissements.

\- P... Patron... haleta-t-il, je vous appartiens... Baisez-moi, patron...

Papyrus saisit la chaîne du collier de son frère de sa main droite et tira d'un coup sec dans sa direction, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs bouches en un baiser, ben... de squelettes. Sans continuait ses mouvements de hanches, gémissant sans retenue, se collant sans pudeur au corps de son patron.

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait scrupuleusement obéi à Papyrus. Il était sorti, s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre avec sa mi-molle dans l'entrejambe et s'était roulé en boule sur son lit. Là, il avait pleuré. Puis il s'était mit à réfléchir, comme son frère lui avait ordonné. Il l'aimait d'une manière glauque. Ce n'était pas naturel d'aimer son tortionnaire ainsi, surtout si le tortionnaire en question était un membre de sa famille.

Et il avait accepté. Il s'était dit que de toute façon, beaucoup de choses clochaient chez lui. Alors, une tare psychologique de plus ou de moins...

\- Tu es ignoble, Sans, gronda Papyrus.

Il tenta de repousser le petit squelette, mais celui-ci enroula ses bras osseux autour du cou du plus grand et blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Il savait que son frère allait le battre, lui faire le plus mal possible, mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il s'accrocherait à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, même si cela lui prenait des mois, voire des années.

En constatant que Sans opposait de la résistance, Papyrus essaya de lui donner un violent coup de pied pour le faire valser à travers la pièce. Mais le petit squelette se cramponna un peu plus contre son patron en gémissant.

\- Je vous en supplie, patron... Prenez-moi... S'il vous plaîîît...

\- Sans...

Le petit squelette eut l'audace de faire taire son frère en l'embrassant. Il profita de l'instant de stupeur du monstre pour glisser sa langue, qu'il venait de former, dans sa bouche. Ses saccades du bassin frottaient son érection contre l'entrejambe de Papyrus. Sans remarqua d'ailleurs qu'une petite bosse se formait dans le pantalon de son patron.

\- Vous aimez ça autant que moi, chuchota-t-il en accélérant ses mouvements de hanches. Pitié, patron...

Le grand squelette poussa un long soupir. Il regarda la laisse du collier, qu'il avait encore dans la main. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il baissa le short de Sans, dévoilant son sexe dressé.

Celui-ci écarquilla un peu les yeux, mais sourit. Après tout, il avait gagné. Il descendit du canapé, se mit à genoux devant son frère et, imprudemment, retira son pantalon. Il crut un instant que Papyrus allait le tuer. Et en effet, la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux ne pouvait être confondue avec rien d'autre. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Et Sans, le plus trrrrrraaaannnquillement du monde (j'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour pour garder de l'audience, je l'admets) enroula sa longue langue rouge autour du membre de son patron.

\- Sans ! gronda ce dernier avec indignation. Tu n'es qu'un...

Il s'interrompit par un gémissement. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, cette sensation était tout simplement délicieuse, la langue de Sans montant et descendant à un rythme rapide.

\- Hnnn... Putain, sale... pervers...

Sans regarda son frère avec un grand sourire tout en continuant de sucer avec des petits bruits qui faisaient frissonner Papyrus.

Le monstre saisit son frère par son collier de pics et le souleva de terre. Le petit squelette grogna un peu mais ne se débattit pas. Il ne se défendit pas non plus lorsque son patron le jeta sur le ventre, sur le canapé. Sa magie avait créé une sorte de peau rouge enrobant son corps squelettique. Il sentit les griffes de Papyrus lacérer cette membrane au niveau de ses hanches. Du sang s'écoula de la plaie et Sans gémit.

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te faire mal, pauvre salope... susurra le squelette en se penchant sur son frère. Alors pour une fois, je vais accepter.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra. Brutalement, sans aucune préparation, ses griffes étant toujours enfoncées dans sa "peau", qui était désormais sanguinolente.

\- Aaaah ! P... Patron ! Aah...

Papyrus saisit sans douceur son frère par la chaîne de son collier, qu'il tenait trop court de manière totalement intentionnelle. Sans suffoquait un peu, de plaisir ou de douleur, qui pouvait savoir. Papyrus souriait d'un air sadique, donnant des impulsions de plus en plus fortes, faisant crier sa victime de plus en plus fort.

\- C'est ça, crie, bâtard... gronda le grand squelette en accélérant encore plus le rythme. Crie, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon.

Son membre claquait à l'intérieur de son frère. Il sortait, rentrait, recommençait. Il gémissait aussi. L'entrée de Sans était très serrée, et il avait l'impression de le détruire de l'intérieur, ce qui procurait au psychopathe qu'il était un sentiment de plaisir et de puissance grisant.

Le plus petit hurlait. Si la douleur irradiait son corps avec une force inhumaine (ça tombe bien, on parle de monstres, ok je ferme ma gueule), il était en même temps fier. Eh, il avait quand-même gagné ! Il avait convaincu Papyrus de le baiser. Malgré tout ce qu'on son frère lui avait dit, il avait fini par abandonner.

\- Gnaaaah ! Patron je... je...

\- Vas-y, Sans, chuchota le tortionnaire à sa victime. Vas-y, jouis pour ton frère...

\- H-Haa ! Patrooonnn...

Un liquide blanc suinta du sexe écarlate du petit squelette. Papyrus donna un dernier coup de reins avec un grognement, puis souilla son frère de sa semence. Il se retira enfin et tira sur la laisse de Sans, qui tomba sur le dos sur le tapis sans opposer aucune résistance. Il haletait. Son tortionnaire se pencha par dessus lui.

\- Patron, je... je t'aime...

Papyrus soupira, se pencha, embrassa son frère.

\- Bien sûr, que tu m'aimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oué ben écoutez, j'vous ai dit que j'étais désolée, hein !**

 **Faut que je me répète c'est ça ? Dé-so-lée ! Voilà !**

 **Oh et écoutez, assumez, quoi ! Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai pas trouvé de l'inspiration pour cette histoire, comme ça, genre "tiens, et si j'écrivais de l'inceste ?!". Non.**

 **Parce-que l'HUMANITÉ (pas seulement moi, toute l'humanité) a des délires bizarres, et que j'ai tiré mon inspiration non pas d'une BD... mais de PLEIN de BD. Et de fanfictions. Et de gifs.**

 **Donc si certains d'entre vous se sont sentis mal à l'aise dès les premières phrases et sont en train de lire ce texte... Franchement, j'vous tire mon chapeau.**

 **Bye les gens !**


End file.
